1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straddle-type vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Straddle-type vehicles are conventionally known. Straddle-type vehicles are vehicles that riders straddle when getting on the vehicles. Japanese Patent No. 3011718 discloses a straddle-type vehicle in which a brake is provided inside a power transmission path between a power unit and a wheel.
The straddle-type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3011718 includes a drive shaft that extends in a vehicle front-rear direction and a transmission shaft that is connected to the drive shaft, disposed inside a brake case, and extends in the vehicle front-rear direction. The brake includes a plurality of rotation brake plates that rotate together with the transmission shaft, a plurality of fixed brake plates disposed so that the rotation brake plates and the fixed brake plates are located in an alternating manner, an annular pressure cam disposed between a partition wall at a front side of the brake case and the foremost fixed brake plate, and a steel ball disposed between the partition wall at the front side of the brake case and an inclined cam groove of the pressure cam. A left end portion of the pressure cam is provided with an engagement protrusion that protrudes leftward. The brake further includes a brake rotation shaft that extends in the vehicle front-rear direction at a position leftward of the transmission shaft. The brake rotation shaft passes through the brake case. An inner lever that engages with the engagement protrusion of the pressure cam is provided at a portion of the brake rotation shaft which is located inside the brake case. An outer lever is fixed to a portion of the brake rotation shaft which is located outside the brake case. The outer lever is connected with an operation cable connected to a brake lever and an operation cable connected to a brake pedal.
When the brake lever or the brake pedal is operated by a rider, the operation cable is pulled to cause the brake rotation shaft to rotate. Upon rotation of the brake rotation shaft, the inner lever presses the engagement protrusion of the pressure cam, thus rotating the pressure cam. Then, the steel ball is displaced from the inclined cam groove, and the pressure cam is pushed rearward by the steel ball. Thus, the rotation brake plates and the fixed brake plates are pressed against each other by the pressure cam. As a result, the transmission shaft is braked.